Sold to the Devil
by lillyterese
Summary: "'Look. What if-someday-somebody carved Julian's name back onto that runestave,'Michael said.'Dont even talk about it,' Tom said. 'It'll never happen.' And Jenny, her arm entwined with Tom's, agreed-but, deep inside, some tiny part of her wondered...'"
1. Prologue

****Okay, so normally I am not a fan of the whole "fanfic about the heroes kids" thing, but I came up with an idea and I thought I would give it a shot. Leave reviews! rated T because I am paranoid. The prologue is short, but I will be posting chapter one shortly! Enjoy!:)** **

Prologue

Darkness and shadows were everywhere. Tendrils of dark mist swirled around the Shadow Men as they stood in a circle around the runestave. None of them said a word. Today was an important day. It could be the worst decision or the best decision they have ever made. Nevertheless, it needed to be done. They needed him. He needed to be apart of this world, regardless of the stupid mistake he made ten years ago. The tallest Shadow Man took a step forward, picked up the runestave, and began to carve a name into it.

Julian.


	2. Chapter 1

Jenny Locke took the bottle out of the microwave, testing it on the inside of her wrist. Her husband, Tom, should be home within the next hour or so. However, she was still getting a little anxious. She had already been home alone with the baby for five hours. Jenny never liked to be alone for too long; it made her nervous. Still, she marched up the stairs to where her 6 month old baby girl sat in a crib, giggling and gurgling happily. Jenny smiled at her and gave her the bottle. Her heart swelled with love and pride for the precious baby that was hers. Every once in awhile, she started to think about how different her life would be if she had chosen differently ten years ago. Chosen a different path, a life full of darkness and evil, instead of this life. She pushed the thought out of her head. Never, for one moment, did she regret choosing this path. Her family made it all worth it.

The baby was asleep in Jenny's arms, breathing contently. Jenny gently laid her down in her crib and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Helena."

Jenny headed back downstairs and plopped down on her couch. She began to flip through a magazine. Her green eyes, as dark as pine needles, raked over the pages, and her hair, the colour of honey in sunlight, fell into her eyes. She glanced up at the clock on the wall. Eight-Thirty. Half an hour left until Tom came home. Turning back to the magazine, she noticed the lamp was flickering slightly. _Maybe the lightbulb was giving out_, she thought uneasily. She watched it a little longer, and it stopped. Shrugging, she put the T.V. on, in hopes that the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach would go away.

After 15 minutes of T.V., Jenny started to drift off. Just as her eyes started to close, the lamp next to her went out. Her eyes snapped open, and the T.V. turned off too. She was in complete darkness. Her breathing became shallow, but she remained calm. _He's gone, Jenny, he's gone, he can't bother you anymore, he's dead... _

Jenny walked very quickly over to the wall, searching for the lightswitch. She flickered it anxiously, but the lights weren't turning on. Letting out a sob, she turned into the kitchen to look for a flashlight when the front door opened. Jenny froze and tried to scream, but nothing came out. Her mind was on Helena, her sweet baby girl upstairs sleeping soundly, and how Jenny had to protect her. Jenny sobbed again and tried to run for the stairs, but her legs had turned to lead and she collapsed on the spot.

"Jenny? Jen? What's the matter? What happened?"

Tom! Oh Tom, it was him, he was home. Tom flipped the light switch, his brown eyes deep with concern and his brown hair wild from the wind outside. Jenny ran to him and threw her arms around him, and he wrapped his around her waist protectively. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"It was nothing Tom. I was being silly. The lightbulb in the lamp must have burned out, and I started to have a bit of a heart attack. I overreacted is all."

Tom kissed her on the forehead and murmured into her hair, "He's gone, Thorny. He hasn't been around for ten years. He isn't coming back. So you can relax, okay?"

Jenny looked into his eyes and smiled. "You haven't called me Thorny in awhile. And I know. I was just being stupid. I'm sorry."

"You're not stupid, you have a right to be freaked out. Don't be sorry. Just try and remember he isn't around anymore, okay? How's Helena?"

"Fine, she's fast asleep. Let's try not to wake her like you did last night."

Tom grinned devilishly. "I wanted some love from my baby, is that such a bad thing?"

Jenny shook her head and smiled again. Tom kissed her and headed towards the stairs.

"I'm going to take a shower, okay babe? I'll be down soon. Love you, Thorny."

"Love you too, Tommy." She called after him, and turned back to the cupboards so she could make them some coffee. Humming softly to herself, she began to pull out the coffeemaker and some mugs when she heard a voice like running water over rock whisper in her ear.

"Miss me?"

Jenny gasped and dropped the mug, which shattered into a million pieces. She whirled around and came face to face with a boy around eighteen, with hair as white as tendrils of mist and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He was beautiful, even more breathtakingly beautiful than she remembered. He chuckled at her clumsiness, his arms crossed against his chest.

"J- Julian?" her voice came out in a dry whisper.

"In the flesh, so to speak." He answered her, taking a step closer. He vision became blurry, and she began to hyperventilate. She grabbed the countertop for support.

"T-Tom!" she tried to cry out, but her voice was weak and broke.

Julian clucked his tongue and shook his head. "Tommy can't hear you. You never answered my question, Jenny. Did you miss me?"

Jenny wiped her forehead, which was covered in sweat. "How are you here? I watched you die!"

Julian sighed. "So we're going to get straight to the technicalities, are we? Fine. But first may I say that you look fantastic. You've barely changed. It's been a long time, Jenny."

"Ten years. I thought you were never coming back."

"Neither did I. But the Shadow Men carved my name back into the runestave. I suppose the decided they can't live without me," Julian said sarcastically. "I'm not sure why they did it. The point is, the did it."

"So you came to find me?"

"Naturally. Whether it's been ten years or one hundred years, I'll still love you. I thought we covered this ten years ago. I can't be without you."

Jenny closed her eyes. This couldn't be happening. She had to be dreaming. Julian couldn't be here.

"Oh, I'm really here, Jenny. You aren't dreaming. It was me earlier, by the way. I thought I would freak you out a little bit, something to help you remember me," Julian chuckled softly. "Obviously it worked."

Jenny shook her head fiercely. "I'm not the same person I was ten years ago, Julian. I've changed. I'm not a teenager anymore. I'm a twenty-six year old woman. I'm married now. I have a job. I have a different life. The only ring I wear now is this one." Jenny held out her left hand, on which she was wearing her wedding ring. She was very careful not to mention Helena, and prayed that she remained asleep and didn't cry.

Julian's eyes clouded over at the sight of Jenny's finger. "You _married _Tommy?" he spit out at her. She nodded slowly, knowing that she made him angry. _He hasn't changed at all, _she thought to herself. His mood swings are just as strong as they were ten years ago. Of course, he hadn't existed for all those years either, so how could he have changed?

"Well, I can't say I didn't expect it. You were crazy about him."

Jenny didn't say anything. She was frightened, and she was wondering what was taking Tom so long in the shower. What was Julian going to do to her now? Kidnap her? Force her to play some game for her life? _None of that matters_, she thought. _As long as he doesn't find Helena. _

"Jenny? What's going on out there?" Tom walked into the kitchen, his hair dripping wet and in his eyes. His eyes widened at the sight of Julian. "No," he whispered. "You can't be here."

Jenny pushed past Julian and stood beside Tom, who put himself in front of her protectively. Julian grinned wickedly and crossed his arms. Jenny saw the storm of anger brewing in his eyes.

"I'm here, Tommy boy. Jenny and I were discussing how it's been a long time since I've been around. Isn't that right Jenny?"

Shaking her head, Jenny gently pushed past Tom so she could face Julian. "What is it that you want, Julian? Are you here to kidnap me? Or are you going to force me into some game? Or both? Because I can assure you, we aren't going with you. You'll have to kill me first. You confused me when I was younger, made me think that I could have feelings for you. And I did, Julian. I loved you. I still love you. But not the way you think. I am a married woman now, to the man of my dreams. And not even you can change the way I feel about him."

Julian's eyes went a little flat, but then flared up again. He smiled one of his heartbreakingly beautiful smiles. "If you don't love me," he began, " Why do you still have the ring I gave you?"

"Weren't you listening? I said I still- Julian, wait!" But Julian was already gone, running up the stairs to Tom and Jenny's bedroom to find her ring. _The baby_, Jenny thought, terrified. she whirled and turned to Tom. "Tom, the baby's upstairs! He's going to find her!" she hissed at him, and she took off after Julian.

"Julian? Where are you? Jul-" Jenny stopped, here blood running cold. The door to Helena's nursery was ajar. Jenny rushed in to find Julian standing over Helena's crib, staring at her. He reached out and brushed her cheek, and then picked her up. He held her close to himself, like he had held babies a million times, looking into her face with amazement. Helena stirred in his arms, and Jenny prayed for nothing more than for her to stay asleep.

Tom rushed in the door, holding a knife and looking murderous. Julian laughed at Tom, and shook his head. "You think you're going to kill a Shadow Man? Have you learned nothing, Tom? Go ahead and try to kill your shadow right now. See what happens." Tom put his arm with the knife down, looking helpless. Jenny hated seeing him like this. It had been ten years since she had seen her husband look so vulnerable to anyone. And it made Jenny angry.

"Julian. Put. My. Baby. Down." Jenny said, seething. She walked up to him and put her face close to his, but he paid no attention to Jenny. He was watching the little girl in his arms. Helena stirred again, and opened her eyes. Jenny breathed out, her body feeling numb. The baby didn't cry, she didn't make a sound, didn't look for Jenny. She just stared back up at Julian with her big eyes. Julian smiled at her delightedly. Jenny felt sick to her stomach. She didn't like the way Julian looked at Helena. He had an almost hungry look on his face. He looked at her baby the way he used to look at her. "Julian. Please," she pleaded. He looked up at her.

"I can't have you, Jenny. You said yourself, you're a married woman now. And if I can't have you, why can't I have someone just as perfect?" He held the baby up in the air, making her giggle cheerfully. Jenny looked at him in horror.

"No! Julian you can't. She's just a baby. Take me instead. I'm yours. Just say the word." Jenny couldn't bare to look at Tom.

"What? Jenny, no!"

Both Julian and Jenny ignored Tom. Jenny looked directly into Julian's eyes, waiting for him to take her. Julian stared back for a moment, then shook his head and smiled at the baby, his beautiful face shining.

"If you walk into your favourite store and see someone purchasing something that you wanted, something that you would have cherished and taken care of, and loved completely with all your heart, can you just go over there and take it from them after they bought it? No, you can't. But what if the store had a miniature version of the thing you cherished, and it was free to be yours? What if there was no one standing between you and that certain something? and you could love it just as much as the regular version, because it is just as perfect and gives off the same amount of light as the original. Maybe you would even love it more than the original, because the miniature version is truly yours..."

"NO!" Jenny shouted at him, her voice shaking. "Julian you can't!"

"But I can. You can raise her, of course, I know you will do a good job. But when the time comes," Julian smiled with relish."She will be mine. And there's nothing you can do about it, Jenny."

"GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" Tom roared. Helena started to cry, and Julian's eyes flashed.

"You shouldn't yell, Tommy. You're upsetting the baby." And with a flick of his wrist, Tom went sailed across the room and smashed into the wall.

"TOM!" Jenny screamed. She almost started to rush to him, but she remembered Julian was still holding Helena. He was rocking her, trying to get her to stop crying, cooing softly to her.

"Please, Julian. Just stop. Please just leave us alone." Jenny begged, her eyes stinging with tears.

"I'm sorry, Jenny. To be honest with you, I almost wish I could leave you alone. But I want your daughter. I need her in my life now. She emits the most beautiful light." He turned to Jenny. " You know, she shines almost as bright as you do. And she's still just a baby."

"I don't care. You saved me once, Julian. I know there's good in you somewhere. Where did that guy go? Please don't go back to the way you were when we first met. Just leave my family alone."

Julian was getting angry again. He looked like he was going to respond, but Tom started to stir and groan. Julian put the baby back in her crib, and walked to Jenny.

"I better leave before Tommy wakes up. I still love you, Jenny. I just love her more. Keep in mind this isn't the end. We'll be seeing each other again. And remember," Julian pulled on a strand of Jenny's hair and smiled lightly. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered," I'm always watching."

And he was gone. Jenny shuddered, and ran over to Tom who was opening his eyes slowly.

"Is he gone?"

Jenny nodded, and Tom reached out gently and pulled her close to him. Jenny began to sob uncontrollably, knowing that she was no longer the one in danger, but that someone much more important was. Helena's soul was basically sold to the devil before her first birthday.

And Julian was right. You can't hide from a shadow. There was nothing Jenny or Tom could do about it.


	3. Chapter 2

**** So I have been on vacation for the past three weeks, and I didn't have a chance to write then. So now that I'm back, I promise to try and update more :) This chapter doesn't really have anything to do with Julian; it's more about what happened to everyone and who their kids are after 27 years. If you're not into that sort of thing, don't worry, the next chapter will be more interesting. Enjoy! P.S.: Thank you for the feedback! I appreciate it and I'm glad everyone likes it as much as you do :) ****

**17 YEARS LATER **

Helena stared out the window of her parent's car, trying to ignore her brother's annoying gum chewing and her parent's lame music. She really couldn't believe she was here right now. She was supposed to be going to Tori Walker's party this weekend, not spending it with a gum-cracking ten year old and her parents.

"Holden, stop please. That's really annoying."

"Make me!" Holden stuck his tongue out at his sister, but he stopped cracking his gum. Helena shook her head and leaned up against the window. Her mother turned around and gave her a small smile.

"I know you're disappointed, honey. But-"

"Disappointed isn't exactly what I'd call it. More like pissed off."

"Yes, I know, but-"

"Why couldn't I just stay home alone?" Helena interrupted. "It's only for the weekend. My friend's parents let them stay home alone all the time. You won't even leave me home while you run to the store for some milk! I'm seventeen; I think I am old enough to stay home by myself! Why can't you just trust me?"

Her mother glanced at her husband, but he didn't take his eyes off the road. His hands were gripped tightly around the steering wheel.

Jenny turned back to her daughter and started carefully. "It's not a matter of trust, dear. We just want you with us. I know that you had other plans, but everyone else's kids will be here too. We couldn't exactly explain that you wanted to stay home."

"No offense mom, but your friends kids aren't exactly who I want to be spending my weekend with."

Jenny turned and faced the windshield. "These people are my best friends," she said quietly. "They have been there for me since I was your age. Younger, even. We have been through things together that you cannot imagine. I barely get to see them anymore, especially since Audrey and Michael moved away from California. This is the first time all of us can be together in five years. Please, Helena. For me and your father, can you please just... bare with us."

Helena nodded and looked out the window. She was still upset about the whole situation, but she knew it was too late now. She would do it for her mother. Not because she wanted to, but because she had to.

* * *

><p>"Dee! Audrey!" Helena's mother squealed as she jumped out of the car. Helena swore that her mother looked 10 years younger, and for a moment, Helena could imagine her mother and her friends as teenagers. They embraced tightly, laughing and crying a little bit. Helena started to smile when she felt a tug on her arm. Holden was looking up at her with a worried look in his dark green eyes.<p>

"Helena, I don't know these people," Holden always got a little shy around other people.

"Sure you do, you've met them before," Helena said gently, putting her hand on top of his brunette head.

"Yeah, when I was like five. I don't remember any of them."

Helena grabbed his hand. "Come on Troll," she said affectionately. "Let's go find Kai, Dee's son. As far as I remember, he is about your age. "

And sure enough, 10 minutes after meeting Kai, he and Holden were playing around the yard like they were long lost friends. Helena stood awkwardly watching them, not knowing what to do with herself. She finally decided to go get a drink when her mother called her over.

"Helena, over here!"

Helena walked over to where the adults stood, all smiling and chattering happily. Her mother put her arm around her. "You remember everybody, don't you? I think you were 12 the last time you saw them."

Helena nodded, taking them all in. "Aunt" Dee and her husband, Gavin. Aunt Dee was beautiful, with velvety dark skin and nubs of dark hair. Then there was Audrey, and her husband Michael, who had his arm around her. Audrey had short, chic auburn hair and red lipstick on, whereas Michael was her opposite, wearing a bit of a rumpled shirt and had wild dark hair. Zach, her mother's cousin, and his wife Laura. Zach was a professional photographer; his kind eyes a deep grey. And Summer and her husband, Brian Dettlinger. Summer was petite, no more than 5'1, with collarbone-length blonde curls and blue eyes.

"Dear Lord, Jenny. I feel like someone turned back the wheel of time. It's like I am staring at you 27 years ago." Dee said, holding her hand to her mouth, amazed. "Except for her eyes. She has Tommy's eyes."

_It was true, _Helena thought. She had seen pictures of her mother from years ago. Helena had the same hair, the color of honey in sunlight. Her eyebrows were two decisive brush strokes. Everything was like her mother's, except for her eyes. She had her father's eyes; dark brown, kind, but also serious.

"The older kids are over there, hon, if you want to go with them," Audrey pointed towards the back of the house. Helena felt she had no other choice but to go, and with a look of encouragement from her parents, she went around back.

They were sitting in a large circle, laughing. A couple of the boys were pelting pieces of what looked like straw wrappers at each other, the girls giggling and huddling together. Helena started to approach the group when Sebastian, one of Summer and Brian's sons, stood up abruptly.

"Helena!" he said, smoothing out his shirt and running his fingers through his hair. He was the oldest one there, being 18 years old. He was handsome too, Helena thought. He was built, and he was tall. Along with his blond hair that fell in his blue eyes, he was hot enough to model.

Helena then felt several pairs of eyes on her and she blushed slightly. She started to recognize them from the last time she saw them. Hayden, Sebastian's younger brother, was sitting next to Jordan, Zach and Laura's son. Hayden, who was born in the same year as Helena, was like the less attractive version of Sebastian. He wore glasses and he wasn't as tall as his brother. His hair was also blond, but it wasn't the pretty white blonde that was Sebastian's, more like a washed out, dull blonde that he wore spiked up in a Mohawk. He had dark brown eyes instead of the bright blue eyes that his brother had. He was cute, Helena thought, but not nearly as gorgeous as Seb.

Jordan was also the same age as Helena. He looked more like his mother than Zach. He had Zach's grey eyes, but had the same thin eyebrows and dark, wavy hair his mother has. Helena knew that Zach and Laura also had another daughter, Abrienne. She knew Abrienne was a little younger than them, around thirteen years old, so it didn't surprise her that she didn't see her around the circle of older kids. Abrienne was probably hanging out with one of Dee and Gavin's daughters, Leilani, who was about the same age as Abrienne.

Kyla, Dee and Gavin's other daughter, sat shyly next to Jordan. She was a year younger than Helena. She had the same dark, velvety skin that both her mother and father have, with wide dark eyes and long, shiny relaxed hair that she kept tucking behind her ear nervously. All of Dee and Gavin's children looked the same, and if Helena didn't know any better and you couldn't plainly see that they were different ages, you would think that they were triplets. Beside Kyla were Audrey and Michael's twins, Seth and Savannah. Seth had pretty auburn hair that he wore spiked up in several different directions. His skin was smooth and pale, with little rosy spots showing up on his cheeks, his brown eyes warm and kind. Savannah had light brown wavy hair, which hung at her waist. Freckles covered her nose, and her green eyes were bright and alert. Although Helena wasn't sure, she thought that they were the same age as her.

_So this is who I have to spend the weekend with_, Helena thought. Not her best friends, but these people seemed pretty cool. When she was younger she spent a lot of time with Savannah, Kyla and Sebastian. Whether that would still be the same now though, Helena didn't know. She decided to take a seat beside Sebastian and Savannah, and joined in on the conversation, thinking that this weekend may not be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 3

****Here's chapter three! I did a quick update after chapter two because I may not be able to post chapter four for awhile, just a heads up. Enjoy, and Review, Review, Review! :)****

"Kids! Time to eat!" Summer called out the back door. Sebastian rolled his eyes and bent down close to Helena's ear.

"I wish she wouldn't call us kids."

Helena gave him a crooked smile. "Well technically, we're still somewhat kids. But I know what you mean. My mom says it all the time, it's really annoying."

"Correction. _You _are still somewhat a kid. I'm eighteen. I'm an adult." Sebastian smirked.

Helena laughed. "So if we are so little and childish to you, why are you hanging out with us?"

"Hmm. I suppose because you guys are kind of cool, I mean, you know, I can put up with you, I guess..." Seb laughed as Helena shoved him playfully.

After everyone had eaten and coffee and tea were served, the adults left the dinner table. The women headed into the living room to relax and the men downstairs to watch TV. Kai and Holden went towards the basement to play with some video games that Seth had, and Savannah told Leilani and Abrienne that they could chill in her room if they wanted to, leaving the older kids some time to hang out.

"So what do you wanna do?" Seth asked, flicking his messy auburn hair out if his eyes. Everyone kind of shrugged and looked at each other, undecided.

"We could play some basketball," Jordan piped up.

Hayden winced. "I'm not really a big fan of sports."

"Yeah, and you don't want to play against me anyways. I'd kick all of your asses in a heartbeat," Savannah flashed them a grin. Jordan raised an eyebrow, Hayden shook his head, and Seb snorted.

Savannah jaw dropped in mock surprise. "Is that supposed to mean you think you can do better than I? Uh oh. I smell a challenge coming on..."

Seb stood up. "You're on. Boys against girls. Losers have to do the dishes from dinner."

"Done!" Savannah smirked.

Seth groaned and put his head in his hands. "Dude, you really didn't want to do that. Savannah is captain of the basketball team, and best player at our school, including the dudes. We're going to lose."

Jordan raised an eyebrow at Sebastian. "Nice one, bro."

Seb's face fell for a second, but the look of determination quickly returned to his handsome face. "Well of course we're gonna lose if you think like that! Besides, we're up one player. We have a chance at this."

Savannah laughed. "Your funeral. I'm taking Helena and Kyla upstairs to get some ponytails. We'll meet you guys outside in five. You guys can go practice, while you can."

Sebastian snorted, but didn't say anything else as he walked outside with Seth and Jordan, Hayden following miserably behind them. Helena and Kyla started to follow Savannah past the living room and up the stairs to Savannah's room when something caught Helena's attention.

"No, I haven't seen him since Helena was baby."

Helena stopped in her tracks. Savannah and Kyla looked at her quizzically, and Helena put her finger to her lips and sat on the stairs. Following Helena's example, Savannah and Kyla sat down behind Helena and listened.

"Not at all?" Audrey's voice pressed on. "You haven't seen him since that night?"

"Not at all. I don't want to get my hopes up or anything, but maybe it's not going to happen. I mean, Julian took me when I was sixteen. Helena is seventeen and a half. Don't you think it is strange that nothing has happened to her in seventeen years? I would think that Julian would have already made his move. But I haven't even heard so much as a rustle in the bushes. And if anything weird and Julian-like has happened to Helena, she hasn't told me about it. It's strange, and I don't like it. But mostly I'm just hoping that it's over."

"Jenny," Dee's said softly. "As much as I hope that is true, you know it's close to impossible. Julian wouldn't forget. He knows what he wants, and he is determined to get it. Now it's just a matter of time."

Helena heard her mother sigh. "I know Dee. You're right, I know you are. It just..." Jenny's voice broke as she started to cry. "It isn't fair to Helena. He's robbed her childhood from her. I can't even run down the street and leave her alone for a few minutes because I'm paranoid that she won't be there when I get home. She hates me for it, I know she does. She watches her friends have normal childhoods, and then she sees me as the overprotective mother who won't let her do anything. And she's right, I am over protective and paranoid, but I just can't stand the thought that I would leave her and come home and find my baby gone forever. If he does come back, I don't think he would play any game this time. I think she would be gone forever, no chance of coming back, taken by a monster."

"Jen. Jenny, stop crying please." Audrey's voice was gentle but firm. "Helena does not hate you. She loves you with all her heart. One day she's going to understand, and love you even more for it. Please don't worry so much. Julian hasn't shown his cowardly face in seventeen years. Who's to say it won't take another seventeen for him to do it? She's a smart, beautiful girl, and she's going to choose the right path, have a future and a family, just like you. Please don't be so upset."

Helena's mother sniffled, but the control was back in her voice. "You guys are right. I'm so grateful to have friends like you. You keep my sanity."

The women laughed and changed the subject to the Kung Fu classes Dee taught on the weekends. Helena glanced back at the other girls, her brown eyes big and dark with worry. Savannah was biting her bottom lip and Kyla had her arms crossed as if she was cold. Slowly and quietly, the girls got up and went to Savannah's room. Helena floated across the room and sat down on the bed, confused and feeling a bit nauseous.

Leilani, who was still in there with Abrienne, gave Kyla a quizzical look. "Is she okay?" She asked her older sister.

"I don't know, but we're going to need you to leave. See ya squirt," Kyla thrusted her thumb towards the door. "Oh and by the way, please don't tell mom about this. It's just a boy crisis, nothing we can't handle. See you on the flip side." Leilani made a face at her sister and put her hands on her hips, clearly ready to start an argument, but Abrienne shook her head and pulled Leilani to the door.

Kyla shut the door quietly behind her. "Okay, what the hell was that all about?"

Savannah shook her head, looking confused. "I haven't got a clue. Helena, do you know what they were talking about?"

Slowly, Helena shook her head. "I don't understand any of it." A million questions were racing through Helena's mind. Who was this guy? What did he want? Had she seen him before? It explained why her mother was overprotective, but at the same time, it made no sense. What games was her mother talking about? Was she going to be kidnapped? That's what it sounded like. If so, when? It could be tomorrow, or next year. Did this guy kidnap her mother when she was Helena's age? Helena couldn't imagine anyone getting past her father, but maybe he hadn't been in the picture yet? No, Helena knew her mother and father had been in love since they were very young. Did she have to be scared? Why didn't her parents go to the police? More importantly, why doesn't she know anything about this?

"Hey, Helena? Are you okay?" Savannah asked, sounding unsure. Kyla put a hand on Helena's shoulder cautiously.

Helena forced a small smile and shrugged. "Yeah, I think so. I'm just confused. I have a lot of questions."

"I think we all do," Kyla agreed. "That conversation didn't make any sense."

"Well maybe not to you guys," Helena said. "But my mother has always been freakishly overprotective. Like, my friends could stay home alone when they were twelve and thirteen years old, right? I'm sure you could too. I'm still not allowed to stay home alone. I mean, not even for five minutes. I always thought it was strange. Now I guess I know why, kind of."

"You think someone is after you?" Savannah asked in disbelief. "I mean, why wouldn't your parents go to the police?"

"I don't know," she admitted."Maybe we misunderstood. Maybe we didn't hear right. But I have a hard time believing that someone who kidnapped my mother 27 years ago is going to try and kidnap me too. And if that were true, then I think the police would be involved, don't you?"

Savannah and Kyla nodded in agreement. "I think you're right, Helena." Kyla said. "Now let's go kick the dude's soon to be dishwashing butts."

And with that, the girls headed outside, slowly forgetting their mother's conversation.

"Savannah," Kyla started. "Are you really captain of the team at your school?"

"Yes ma'am. I actually love basketball; I've been playing since I was about ten years old. You don't have to worry about doing the dishes. We'll win," Savannah stuck her tongue out playfully and Helena laughed.

When they got outside, Hayden, Seth and Jordan were sitting on the ground, while Seb took some half-hearted shots at the net. When he saw them, he raised his arms up in question.

"I was starting to think you fell off the face of the earth. Or worse," Seb grinned devilishly. "You were going to back out."

Helena snorted. "In your dreams, Dishwasher."

Hayden cleared his throat. "So here are the rules. We play three twenty minute sets. Best two out of three wins. If there is a tie, we play until someone scores a point. Fair?"

Everyone agreed. They laughed and played for the next hour, and sure enough, the girls won, but the boys weren't angry. They did the dishes like the promised, and the girls watched from the kitchen, giggling.

"Told ya we'd win," Savannah stretched and put her feet up on the table.

"You played incredibly! Where did you learn how to play like that?" Kyla asked.

"When I was little, I saw my father watching basketball on TV, which is weird, because my dad doesn't even like sports. Ever since I sat and watched the game with him, I've been into it. And you guys weren't too bad yourselves. Well, maybe Helena was a little," Savannah laughed. "You kept the ball a good distance from you, like it was going to bite you."

Helena laughed. "Oh, shut up. So sports aren't really my thing. Sue me. I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back."

Helena walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She stared at herself for a minute in the mirror. Her brown eyes were big and her skin was a little pale, but her cheeks were flushed from the game. Her forehead was shiny with sweat, and she quickly wiped it off with toilet paper. She powdered her face and put some cherry lip gloss on. She had a few flyways in her ponytail, so she just took it out all together, letting her golden rib-cage length hair loose and wild. _Much better_, she concluded, and she walked to the door. She turned the handle, but it wouldn't budge. Helena frowned, and turned it harder. Still nothing. _I don't remember locking the door, _Helena thought nervously. Starting to panic a little bit, she began to bang on the door. Could it be locked from the outside? Did someone lock her in?

"Help! I'm locked in the bathroom! Anyone?" Helena yelled, still banging on the door. "Hello? Sebastian, this isn't funny! Open the door!"

"They can't hear you," a voice said from behind Helena. It startled her so bad she whirled, upsetting a soap dispenser, the garbage pail, and a pile of toilet paper. Her heart pounding, she pressed her back up against the door, still trying to turn the door handle.

"You can't get out until I want you to, so don't even bother," the voice chuckled. Helena took him in. He was around her age, eighteen or nineteen. He was wearing just a plain, black, long-sleeved T-shirt with black jeans, even though it was ninety degrees outside. He was built; Helena could see his smooth muscles through his shirt. He had blonde hair, so blonde that it was white, and it fell into his breathtakingly blue eyes.

He was devastatingly beautiful. But also terrifying. Beautifully terrifying.

Helena couldn't breathe. Her heart was pounding painfully in her chest. And the boy did nothing but stand there with his arms crossed, watching her, waiting for her to calm down.

"How did you get in here? Who are you?" She managed.

The boy smiled wickedly. "I have my ways of getting around. You'll find out soon enough. And you can call me Julian."

The name sounded familiar to Helena, like she had heard someone talk about him before. "Julian? Why are you here, Julian? What do you want?"

"All questions that can be answered in time, if you come with me." Julian stretched out his hand towards Helena. She pressed up against the door harder, biting her bottom lip. Warning bells were going off in her mind, and she knew that something about this guy wasn't good. She had heard his name before; she just couldn't put her finger on where...

"Helena. If you don't come willingly, I'm just going to force you anyways."

Cautiously, she put her hand in his hand, and he yanked on her hand, pulling her forward and making her stumble. He pressed her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her tightly so she couldn't move. She began to cry out, but her vision turned fuzzy, and she looked into his beautiful face one last time before she blacked out.


End file.
